


I Thought You Would Never Ask

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	I Thought You Would Never Ask

With some hesitation, she hands the diamonds over to the blacksmith. Val Greaves may be a teenager, but her reputation as the fiercest warrior in Severin’s camp is known throughout the seedy underbelly of the Five Kingdoms.

The blacksmith looks at the diamonds, gold, and blue enamel that Val handed him and briefly considers running off with something so valuable, only to look at the Mercenary clutch her sword, giving him a warning look. He sets to work right away.

It’s dirty in the workshop, reeking of sweat and ale. The blacksmith wears ill-fitting, sweat-stained clothes. His body is hairy, as evidenced by the fuzz poking out of his shirt. He wipes the sweat from his forehead, nervous about incurring the wraith of Severin’s number two.

The pieces he’s working on are the remnants of a necklace that Val’s had ever since she could remember. They serve as the only she has as to who she is, where she comes from, and who are her parents. All her life, she’s clung to the necklace, wondering if her parents gave it to her and if it meant they loved her. Her time as a warrior has given way to occasional accidents, leaving it in pieces.

Although she hides it, she desperately wants to love and be loved. Not knowing her identity plagues her as it has all her life and she hopes to forge something new; an engagement ring for someone special.

‘How stupid,’ she thinks to herself, ‘there’s no one for me. It’s my destiny to be alone.’

Still, she wishes to have this token of her feelings for someone beautiful, kind, and everything Val believes she isn’t.

She pays the blacksmith and goes on her way, confident that there will never be anyone for her, and her new ring will never leave her side.

***

The royal ballroom is more extravagant than anything she’s laid eyes on before. Everyone’s celebrating the defeat of Azura and peace for the Five Kingdoms and beyond. Gathered in a corner are her and her friends: Annelyse, Diavolos, Dom, Raydan, and Tevan.

“Gods, she’s beautiful,” Diavolos says, looking at Kenna before downing the rest of his ale, “it’s a disgrace to see such a lovely creature standing by herself. Has no one the decency to ask her for a dance?”

“Are you kidding?” Dom asks, “for the better part of an hour people have been asking her only to be politely rejected. Apparently, she’s waiting for the right one.”

Stroking his chin, Diavolos says to the group, “I wonder who that might be.”

Val tenses in her itchy dress, her heart pounds in her chest. Despite her anxiety being hard to contain, but she maintains a look of calm, hoping the Nevrakis prince doesn’t approach the woman Val loves.

“What about you, your highness?” Annelyse asks Diavolos with a smirk.

‘Damn it,’ Val clenches her fist, bracing for the worst.

then looks at Kenna before addressing him again. “You didn’t hear this from me, Diavolos, but Kenna’s called you handsome on more than one occasion. I’d bet that the right person may be you.”

At this point, the room appears to be spinning to Val. She feels ill like someone just punched her in the stomach.

“I’m flattered, but I’ll have to pass,” Diavolos says to Val’s relief, “I’m already betrothed to someone back in Abanthus, and I love her dearly.” He sighs to himself, “but I still hate to see her alone like that.”

“What about you, Dom?” Annelyse asks him.

‘Hells, Annelyse, are you trying to screw me over?’ Val thinks, feeling her skin become clammy.

Dom lets out a hearty laugh, “Kenna and me? That’s a no for me too; I have a good thing going with Rose. Besides, I don’t think I’m her type.”

“Of course, I’ve seen this one with Princess Aurynn,” Annelyse says pointing to Raydan, then wraps her arm around Tevan, “and this man is NOT the one Kenna’s waiting for; he’s all mine.”

They all shuffle their feet, looking around to potential suitors until Diavolos’ eyes meet Val’s.

“What about you?” he asks, “you always seem friendly with the queen. Perhaps you’re the one.”

“You think so?” she asks him, before saying “uh I mean, yeah. Obviously, she’d been into me.” She tries to sound confident but remains frozen where she stands. A hearty slap on the back from Diavolos moves her forward, and she gathers her courage, making way to Kenna.

Dancing couples frequently get in her way, but her eyes stay focused on her love. Her footsteps seem like thunder against the marble floor, each step getting more difficult as she gets closer. Finally, she stands in front of Kenna.

“Your majesty,” she says with a gulp, extending her hand, “I… uh… you know… uh… this is a dance and… I don’t know if… maybe you’d like to…?”

“Dance? “Kenna says with a bright smile. “I would love to; I thought you would never ask,” she says as she takes Val’s hand.

The Mercenary looks over to the group to see them nod approvingly, before looking back at Kenna. The Warrior Queen is wearing a blue, regal dress that exposes her arms. White silk hangs around her neck and behind her back. Her hair is worn up and topped with her crown, making her look every bit a queen.

Val doesn’t hear the music, nor does she notice anyone around them. As she wraps her arm around Kenna’s waist, she presses her body close, paying attention only to this extravagant woman.

“You look beautiful,” Kenna says to her, looking up and down, “how do you like your dress?”

“I don’t,” Val bluntly responds, “it’s itchy, it clings to me, and I feel like I can barely move.”

Kenna lets out a laugh, “I’m sure you’ll get used to it.”

Val shakes her head, “I doubt it. I’m not likely to ever where a dress again.”

Kenna looks straight at Val, “yes you will,” she says flatly, “and you’ll get used to doing it. I have.”

At first, Val is confused. ‘Why would I ever wear a dress again,’ she wonders, then the realization hits her. The look on Kenna’s face tells her exactly what she needs to do.

“I’ll be right back,” she tells Kenna, then rushes off to halt the music. There’s now a dead silence in the ballroom. Val stands on the top of the stairwell.

“Hello, everyone,” she says, her voice as powerful and bold as possible. She pulls out her ring, “my name is Val Greaves, and this ring is my most valued possession. I love it with all my heart, and I always dreamed that I could give it to someone whom I love more than anyone or anything.”

She seems to glide down the stairs, purposefully making her way back to Kenna and gets down on one knee. “Kenna, you’re the one I’ve been dreaming of, all my life, and I love you with all my being. Will you make my dreams come true and marry me?”

Tears form in Kenna’s eyes and she loudly declares, “YES! Yes, I will marry you!”

The room erupts with applause as Val stands up, spins Kenna around and they kiss. Relief beautifully washes over her and she holds on to her betrothed tightly, sinking into their kiss.

Looking over to their friends, Val sees them all give her a thumbs up, which warms her heart. She looks back to Kenna, who has a risqué look on her face.

“Would you like to spend the night in my bedroom?” she asks.

Val laughs and responds, “I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
